Andrey Dayne
Andrey Dayne is the eldest son of Joffrey Dayne and Elia Dayne, and Lord of Starfall and Warden of the Sands, commanding the armies of Dorne (Principality of Dorne) as its primary general and serving as one of Dorne's primary, and noble, lords. He is the head of House Dayne, due to succession. Appearance Andrey shares the common look of most Stony Dornishmen, that being fair skin, though tanned, and, often, brown or black hair. Complementing his looks are his body, which is in a good condition and is quite strong for his age. Personality Andrey Dayne has a personality akin to that of a knight, being honourable, pious, courageous and dutiful. He holds all of these characteristics to the highest regard, and it would take something special for Andrey to abandon at least one of these. Though, sometimes, his actions can be quite rash due to his inexperience in the world and not being a political genius who thinks in the long term. History 380 AC Andrey Dayne, the firstborn of Joffrey Dayne and Elia Dayne, is born. He closely resembles that of his parents, with his brown eyes in particular. 380-388 AC Andrey grows up alongside his parents, who bear more children during this period. His personality begins to resonate that of his father, one that is honourable, righteous and warrior-like. Though, they weren’t fully developed as he was only a young boy. At the age of eight, he becomes a squire for a relative of House Dayne, at High Hermitage, who is a knight. 388-399 AC Andrey does his duty of being a squire, and learns much of what it means to be a knight - that being how to be dutiful, honourable, pious and how to fight. Hearing the stories of his ancestors, ‘the Swords of the Morning’, he focuses on learning to fight more than anything, wanting to perhaps one day wield ‘Dawn’, the famous sword of House Dayne, forged from a fallen star and only wielded by the Sword of the Morning. 400 AC Joffrey Dayne dies of an illness, and Andrey rises to the rank and responsibility of Lord of Starfall, and head of House Dayne. He makes his moves in order to secure his power as lord and seeks out glory to become the Sword of the Morning. Lord Andrey Dayne, the current Lord of Starfall, accompanies Prince Kaskeron Martell to King's Landing upon the death of the last Targaryen King to discuss what is to come next. During his time there, he comes upon Elaena Lannister, whom he quickly is infatuated with. Andrey had broken his arm trying to escape Elaenas chambers from the window when Godric tried to arrest every Donishmen and women. he ended up in a cell in kings landing for some weeks Andrey got quickly to know Elaena Lannister that ended with Andrey being an arrest for "possible" kidnapping of the king's sister Elaena Lannister. he was later found not guilty in "possible" kidnapping of Elaena Lannister and he was given the opportunity to be guardian to the Princess to show his loyalty to her. They got engaged at Lady Lyanna Lannister, nee Martell and Lord Tybolt Lannister wedding. Category:RP Characters